The present invention relates to an improved portable hydraulic punch driver which is used to punch holes in sheet metal or, for example, in the walls of electrical cabinets.
Generally, when a hole is to be punched in an electrical cabinet, a small hole is first drilled in the wall of the electrical cabinet. A first end of a draw stud is threaded into a ram of a hydraulic punch driver. A second end of the draw stud is inserted through a punching die and then through the drilled hole, the draw stud having a circumference that is less than the circumference of the drilled hole. A punch is threaded onto the second end of the draw stud on the opposite side of the electrical cabinet than is the punching die and the hydraulic punch driver.
An operator actuates a hand pump of the hydraulic punch driver. When the hand pump of the hydraulic punch driver is actuated, hydraulic fluid forces the ram to pull the draw stud. The draw stud, in turn, pulls the punch through the electrical cabinet into the die such that the desired hole size is punched. Once the hole is punched, a release knob permits the ram and the hydraulic fluid to go back to their original positions.
The problem with such tools, though, is that due to the confined spaces that are often present near electrical cabinets, the hydraulic punch driver may not fit into the area where it must make the punch, or an operator may not be able to get his or her hand/arm into the area to actuate the handle of the punch driver. Thus, in the past, operator""s had to have a plurality of tools to overcome this problem. For instance, the operator may have at his or her disposal a straight hydraulic driver, such as a GREENLEE(copyright) 7804-M4, and a 90 degree hydraulic driver, such as a GREENLEE(copyright) 7904-M4, both of which are owned by the assignee of the present invention. Both of these hydraulic drivers have 360 degree swivel handles which make it easier for the operator to actuate the handle. Both of these tools, however, do not allow for any other angles between 0 and 90 degrees to be achieved.
Thus, there is a need for a hydraulic punch driver that can be manipulated at any angle from 0 to 90 degrees and that has a swivel handle that can be rotated 360 degrees. Such a hydraulic punch driver would give the operator the flexibility that he or she would need to operate the punch driver under almost any work environment conditions. The present invention provides such a hydraulic punch driver. Other features and advantages of the hydraulic punch driver of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification in combination with a study of the drawings.
A primary object of the invention is to provide an all purpose hydraulic punch driver that will allow an operator to use a single punch driver for any type of punch needed in any type of environmental condition.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hydraulic punch driver wherein the ram section of the hydraulic punch driver can be rotated from 0 to 90 degrees in relation to the pump section of the hydraulic punch driver.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a hydraulic punch driver that has a handle portion that can swivel 360 degrees.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a hydraulic punch driver which is compact and lightweight.
A further object of the invention is to provide a hydraulic punch that replaces the two separate tools, both a straight punch driver and a 90 degree punch driver, that were previously used.
Briefly, and in accordance with the foregoing, the present invention provides a novel hydraulic punch driver. The hydraulic punch driver includes much of the generally known structure of prior art hydraulic punch drivers, i.e., a hydraulic pump section including a pump handle, and a hydraulic ram section. In the prior art punch drivers, the hydraulic pump sections and the hydraulic ram sections are directly connected to each other. The present invention provides a hydraulic punch driver wherein the hydraulic pump section is not directly connected to the hydraulic ram section, but rather, these two sections are connected together by an elongated, flexible, but durable, hydraulic hose. Because the hydraulic hose is flexible, the operator is able to manipulate the hydraulic ram section such that it can be positioned at any angle from 0 to greater than 90 degrees relative to the hydraulic pump section. Such flexibleness of the hose allows the operator to use the hydraulic punch driver in any position such that the ram can operate as necessary and the operator can operate the pump handle, regardless of the environmental conditions of the place of use, i.e., confined spaces often present near electrical cabinets. The pump handle of the punch driver also advantageously swivels 360 degrees relative to the hose to further allow the operator to grip and actuate the pump handle with maximum comfort. A hose guard can also be provided around the hose which prevents the hose from damage caused by impacts and sharp objects and which further prevents the hose from being overflexed, i.e., flexed past 90 degrees relative to the hydraulic pump section.